


Impatient

by SolarMorrigan



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, no substance only makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: It's incredibly hard to be patient (apparently) with the one you desire right at your fingertips
Relationships: Abraham Lincoln/Henry Sturges
Kudos: 3





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed" from [this post](https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts)
> 
> This one was just fun

When rutting on the couch like impatient teenagers becomes too frustrating (read: when Abe has barked his shins three times on the coffee table and Henry has nearly fallen off the couch at least once), they stand to take their activities to bed like reasonable adults.

Or that’s the plan, until _someone_ proves incapable of keeping his hands to himself.

(Henry isn’t actually sure who that pointed thought should be directed at; he can’t remember it was Abe’s hands on his ass that had prompted him to turn and pull Abe into another kiss, or if he had turned to pull Abe into another kiss, which had prompted Abe’s hands on his ass. The results are largely the same, either way.)

Henry finds himself walking backwards, one hand fisted in the front of Abe’s shirt and the other hooked over his shoulder, his mouth and most of his attention preoccupied with Abe’s tongue against his own.

Their preternatural awareness of their surroundings tends to go out the window when hands and mouths become involved, and Abe manages to kick a side table as they pass by, followed shortly by Henry backing into the doorjamb and banging his head on the wall.

“Wait, stop, this is ridiculous,” Henry gasps when he and Abe pull apart. “The bedroom is just upstairs, it doesn’t even take a minute to get there.”

“Right. You’re right,” Abe agrees between kisses pressed to Henry’s jaw. “Of course.”

Hissing at the scrape of dull teeth down the bared line of his neck, Henry winds his fingers into Abe’s hair and pulls him back up for a proper kiss, after which they continue their stumbling trek out into the hall and towards the stairs, entirely unwilling to separate for the time it would take to climb them and get to their bedroom.

It _is_ ridiculous, Henry reflects somewhere in the back of his mind. Over 600 years of life between them and they can’t find it in themselves to be patient for even a minute?

Then again – nearly 100 years spent learning one another’s bodies, spent on kisses and lovemaking and fucking and whatever comes between, and still this whole thing sometimes feels new. Perhaps it isn’t ridiculous as much as it is something not quite definable that makes the romantic part of Henry that he’d thought long dead hum in satisfaction.

He doesn’t get to put any more thought into it, because attempting to walk backwards up the stairs while kissing Abe ends in predictable failure, and the only thing that keeps Henry from braining himself on the steps is the fierce grip Abe has on the back of his neck. Instead, they both go tumbling down onto the landing, Henry flat on his back and Abe on his hands and knees above him.

They stare at one another for a long moment in startled silence before bursting into laughter at their own impatient clumsiness.

Abe leans down to rest his head against Henry’s shoulder, still chuckling, and Henry takes advantage of the moment, grabbing Abe and rolling them until he’s kneeling up over Abe, who is now on his back against the landing.

There’s surprise in his eyes as he looks up at Henry, but it does nothing to diminish the urgent heat there, and Henry answers his unasked question by sinking down a few steps while working at the fly of Abe’s jeans.

If they aren’t patient enough to make it to bed, he supposes they’ll just have to make do.

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
